Oh mon dieu!
by Mel-Tao
Summary: Un HoroRen, mais vu, que je suis contre que les yaois...vous allez voir! XD
1. Chapter 1

_Attention, les personnages de cette fic, son étrange. Veuillez prendre note que les personnage de cette fic, NE SON PAS PAREILLE!_

_Merci de votre compréhension. Peut contenir de mots pas très gentil, XD. Aussi prendre note, que c'est un HoroRen, pas yaoi._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Tout était joyeux dans cette maison, Anna, Yoh et Morty fesait la vaiselle, Pirika et Jun netoyait le salon, tous en harmonie. Mais un point négatif apparaissait, Ren et Horo, toujours en train de se chicaner. Pourquoi autant de vacheries? Peut-être que la vacherie amène l'amour!

"SALOPE!"

"CONASSE!"

"ENFANT DE CHENNE!"

"PUTE!"

"TACHE DE MERDE!"

Puis ça continuait comme ça dans la chambre "The Ren". Chocolove, était entre les deux et ne savait pas quoi faire. À force de se faire casser les oreilles, il eu la brillante idée de s'en aller de la chambre. Comme tout de raison, Yoh se facha, et alla voir les deux querelleux(je ne sais pas si ça existe comme mot?).

"ALLEZ VOUS VOUS TAIRE À LA FIN!"Cria Yoh entre ses deux amis." ON EST PAS DANS UNE GARDERIE, ALORS ALLER RÉGLER ÇA AILLEURS, VOUS AVEZ EN PLUS JURER DE NE PAS FAIRE DE CHICANE PENDANT AU MOINS 1 JOURNÉE!...DEHORS!"

Les deux jeunes hommes, le regardèrent, ils se fixaient, et s'en alla dehors. Yoh était soulagé, puis retourna essuyer la vaisslle.

* * *

Dehors...

"NON MAIS TU AS VU! YOH S'EST FACHÉ CONTRE NOUS!" Cria Horo après Ren

"C'EST DE TA FAUTE! TU ES JUSTE UN...UN, UN MAUVAIS ÉQUIPIER!"

"JE SUIS MEILLEUR QUE TOI!"

"Ne compte pas la-dessus!"

Ren avait arreté de crier. Il surtit sa lance et attaqua Horo. Horo esquiva, et tomba à terre.

"Eh! Calmes-toi, c'était une blague!"

"Vien te battre d'homme à homme!"

Horo surtit son ikupasui.

"GIANT SPIRIT CONTROL!'' Lança l'ainu

"GIANT SPIRIT CONTROL!'' Lança Ren aussi.

Ils commença a se battre.

* * *

Dans la maison...

"Je vais aller dire au gars de venir manger'' Fit Yoh en allant ouvrir la porte.

Quand Yoh ouvrit la porte, sa joyeusité avait tomber à l'eau. Il était furieux. Anna arriva à côté de Yoh.

"Yoh, qu'es ce qui se passe!" Lui dit-elle

"Désolé Anna de voler ta job, mais c'est un cas tres grave! REN, HORO ARRÊTEZ ÇA TOUT DE SUITE!"Cria Yoh vraiment furieux.

Les bagarreurs arrêta aussitôt. Ils rentrèrent à la maison de Yoh. Horo avait un oeil aubère noir. Il était faché, tout simplement faché. Ren lui, aucune expression. Il se leva, de sa chaise et alla dans la chambre ''The Ren''. Yoh parla à Horo.

"Qu'es ce qui vous à pris de faire ça, ça fait la 4ieme fois dans la semaine. Tu n'aime pas Ren à se point?"

"Je le déteste, il me déteste, nous nous détestons!"

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Je ne sais pas..."

"Horo!"

"Quoi! Je ne sais pas! C'est tout!"

''Tu ... enfin...tu es peut-être..."

"Tu es peut-être ... amoureux! Ne t'en fait pas! J'accepte ça!"

"QUOI JE NE SUIS GAY!"

"Ok... Va lui parler, s'il vous plaît, pour moi!"

"Ok, monsieur SOS amitié!"

Horo se leva, très faché, et monta dans la chambre "The Ren". Il ouvrit la porte. Ren était en train de se changer dans la salle de bain. Chocolove lisait un livre.

"Salut Horo!" Dit Chocolove"Tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui!"

* * *

"Non... Se foutu Ren, il m'énerve!"

"Ah, tu vas encore parler dans son dos! Si s'est pour ça, je ne eux pa en parler!"

"... --', pourquoi je parlerais de se trou de cul là!"

"Parce qu'il te fait ...chier!"

"Tu as fini à la fin!"

"D'accord si c'est comme ça, dans cette team, plutôt aller faire une promenade!"

"Non Chocolove, c'est pas ça que je..."

La porte claqua.

"QUI FAIT DU BRUIT COMME ÇA!"Cria Ren en sortant de la douche, en pyjamas chinois.

"Chocolove..."

"Tu lui as fait de la peine!"

"Non c'est lui qui parle pour rien"

"D'accord, bien ma je vais dans la chambre de Jun!"

"Ouin..."

"Profite s'en pour prendre une bonne douche, ça sent jusqu'ici!"

Ren sortit de la chambre. Horo était fatigué, il alla s'écrasé sur son lit, et oublia d'aller prendre une douche.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Jun...

"Qu'es ce qu'il y a Ren?"

"Ben, tu sais, j'ai commençé!"

"Oh mon dieu! Tu es grande maintenant!"

"Hi hi hi"

"Mais tu sais quoi faire, cache-les!"

"Oui, merci"

Ren s'en alla dormir dans sa chambre.

* * *

Bonjour! Je suis heureuse d'écrire cette fanfiction. Quand je dit que Ren, à quelque chose à dire à ses amis, il y a un indice dans le dernier paragraphe:

_"Qu'es ce qu'il y a Ren?"_

_"Ben, tu sais, j'ai commençé!"_

_"Oh mon dieu! Tu es grande maintenant!"_

_"Hi hi hi"_

_"Mais tu sais quoi faire, cache-les!"_

_"Oui, merci"_

Essayer de trouver, si vous avez trouvez, bravo! Review accepter, commentaires stupides accepter, et insultes accepter! Bouton en bas à gauche! XD

Mel -xxx-


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, Chap 2 en ligne, ça fais longtermps que je n'ai pas écrit sur cette histoire! Et ben voilà le chap 2!_

**Review:** **beurk: **Je te répond, si tu n'aimes mon histoire, et bien arrête de la lire!

**®e♪ ŦAØ: **Pour te répondre vivement, c'est que je déteste les yaois, alors je trouvais que Ren fesait plus féminin que Horo(il faut l'avoué un jour ), c'est pour ça que j'ai mis Ren en fille, et j'avoue en même temps que je déteste ça moi aussi!

**La mère Michelle: **Toi arrête d'insulter mes histoires! Si tu n'aimes pas ça, arrête des lire mes histoires!

--------------

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain était rendu normal. Ren avait tendance à aller plus au toilette. Horo était surpris, mais quand il se réveilla il alla au toilette. Il tourna la poignée de porte, mais elle était barré.

"Ren j'ai envie d'aller au toilette, ça fait 1 heure que tu es là!"

"Attend un peu baka!"

"Tu m'avertira!"

"D'accord!"

Ren sortit des toilettes sans prévenir Horo. Celui-ci ne sans rendit pas compte. Il dormait sur son lit. Il était juste 11:00 du matin. Il aimait "brunché"(prendre le p'tit-déjeuner tard).

Tamao lui fit de bonnes crêpes avec du sirop d'érable. Yoh et Jun était avec lui. Eux aussi adoraient les crêpes. Surtout Yoh...quand Anna était parti bien sûr! XD

"Bon matin Horo!"Fient Jun et Yoh.

"shvoususiss"Répondit Horo

"J'ai toujours aimé Horo" Commença Yoh" surtout quand il fait le con XD"

"Tu veux prendre ton petit-déjeuner Horo?"Demanda Jun" Il y a des céréals, des roties, des oeufs, du bacon et des crêpes"

"Tout!... Il est où Ren?"

"D'accord!...Ren! Il est parti faire du ski et du snowboarding avec les autres, ils voulaient t'attendre, mais Ren voulait partir tout de suite" Répondit Jun.

"OH MON DIEU! J'AI OUBLIÉ ÇA MOI! JUN PRÉPARE MOI UNE RÔTIES, JE VAIS PRÉPARER MAIS TRUCS POUR PARTIR!"

"Ok!"

Jun mit 2 rôties dans grille-pain, et attendit quelles sortent. Puis après quelque minute, les rôties sortirent. Horo descendit.

"Qu'es ce que tu mets dessus?"

"Je vais les prendre neutre...Yoh tu viens?"

"Non, je dois faire le énage...c'est Anna qui me la demander, alors, j'étais oubligé de dire oui!"

"Oh...d'accord et toi Jun?"

"Je vais aider Yoh!"

"Ok, salut! À tentôt!"

"Bye"

Horo sortit dehors. Il fesait très beau pour faire du snow. Il neigeait beaucoup, il fesait pas trop froid et pas trop chaud. Horo adorait cette température. Plus que ses rôties qui ne goutaient le nutella(sorte de chocolat qu'on mets sur les rôties), avec des tranches de bananes ou du beurre d'arachide avec de la confiture de fraise.(miam). Il courait depuis très longtemps. Un peu plus tard, il reussit enfin à rejoindre les autres sur les pistes. Puis ils commencerent à descendre.

"Eh! Je vais plus vite que toi, Chocolove!"Cria Horo en descendant la piste.

"Mais moi je suis en ski, ce n'est pas la même chose!" Rétorqua Chocolove

"Ren n'est pas là?"

"Il est encore en haut...Je ne sais pas pourquoi?"

"Hmmm..."

Rendu en bas, Horo et Chocolove regardèrent en haut pour voir Ren descendre. Ils virent un pique mauve descendre en snow à toute vitesse. Il fit un saut de 360 degrés(un tour sur lui même), puis retomba devant les garçons la bouche à terre.

"Comment as-tu fait ça?"Demanda Horo très surpris

"De la simple pratique!"Dit-il

Horo et Chocolove étaient jaloux. Ils voulaient être bon comme Ren. Comment...? Mais, pourtant Ren, ils l'avaient jamais vu faire ça! C'était étrange... Puis Horo se "réveilla" de sa pensée, et continua de marcher jusqu'au monteur de pente(je ne sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça ' ).

Après une journée de pleine air, c'était l'heure de manger. Il y avait de la soupe aux légumes pour entrée, des brochettes de poulet avec de la sauce BBQ, de la fondu aux chocolat pour dessert et du lait, jus d'orange et du thé/café pour breuvage. Ils engloutirent tout! Ensuite, il y avait des jeu qu'ils pouvaient faire avant d'aller dormir. Les gars décidèrent de jouer aux poker, et les filles de jouer à des jeu de société. Côté des gars:

"Bon, nous sommes conbien à jouer au poker!" Fit Ren en brassant les cartes.

"Attend je compte!"Dit Yoh en comptant les gars." 1,2,3,4,5 et 6! Nous sommes 6 Ren!"

"Ok!"

Ren sorti une malette où les jetons y était installer. Ils fit des piles pour les compter.

"Bon, 6 rouges...5 bleus... et 4 verts..."murmura-t-il."Les rouges est équivalent à 50, les bleus à 100 et les verts à 200, compris!"

"Ok!" Crièrent-ils tous ensemble.

"Vous savez joué!"

Personne ne répondit...Ren réfléchit.

"Nous allons joué au trou du cul!"

"Ok..."Dirent-ils

Ren sortit un paquette de carte. Il brassa les cartes et les passa.

"Horo, vu que tu es au bout de la table, tu seras le trou de cul, et moi le président!"

"Pourquoi s'est moi le trou de cul?"

"Parce que je l'ai décidé!"

Après un après-midi de jeu de cartes, jeu de société etc, ils allèrent tous prendre une grande marche pour se dégourdille les jambes. Ensuite, ils allèrent tous aller au lit. Et une journée de plus s'écroule au Flame Inn.


End file.
